dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Blast 1
Blast 1 is a form of technique in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. Those Super Attacks can do a variety of things; from boosting a character's stats, to fully charging their Ki. The Blast 1 techniques vary with the character and are performed by either pressing the Ki Charge and Guard buttons or the Ki Charge, Up, and Guard Buttons. Unlike Blast 2 and Ultimate Blast, Blast 1 consume Blast stocks rather than Ki (except in the ''Raging Blast'' series where these also consume Ki). Most Blast 1 techniques fall under these categories: Types Attack enhancers These Blast 1s will boost the physical strength of a character for either a short period of time or until a Blast 2 attack is used. Usually, another stat is boosted as well. Examples are Finish Sign and "I'll Beat You in 5 Seconds!". Defense enhancers These Blast 1s will reduce the user's likeliness to be stunned and the damage they take from their opponent's attacks. False Courage is a prime example, but these techniques usually only last for a few seconds. Ki enhancers (High Tension type) These Blast 1s increase how fast a user can gather Ki. It may also temporarily boost another stat as well, usually the Attack stat. Hi-Tension and Prince's Pride are examples. Blast enhancers These Blast 1s will boost the damage that is dealt out by Blast 2 and Ultimate Blasts. The more the attack is used, the more damage the blasts will deal. Saiyan Soul and Finish Sign are examples. Barrier type These Blast 1s will shield the character in a barrier of Ki, and allows the character to counterattack. Explosive Wave will only shield the character from small Ki blasts, physical, and Rush attacks. Blast 1s with the name "Barrier" will also shield the character from Blast 2 and Ultimate Blasts, but have longer lag after being produced. Paralysis type These Blast 1s will temporarily freeze the character as if they were hit by a heavy attack. This allows the user to pretty much do whatever he/she wants to the victim during their paralysis. Telekinesis, Psycho Thread, Demon Eye and Psychokinesis are some examples. Ki Regaining type These Blast 1s will allow the user to instantly regain all of their Ki. Full Power Charge (not to be confused with Full Power, which gives more Ki and puts the user at MAX Power) is an example. MAX Power type These Blast 1s instantly give all of the Ki back to the user and put them in MAX Power mode. There is, however, a huge handicap to this techniques as once MAX Power is gone, the character is left with very low Ki charging speed. For some characters, another stat (or two) is usually boosted in addition. Power up to the Very Limit are Super Unyielding Spirit are good examples. All Stat Increase type These Blast 1s temporarily boost all of the character's stats. Very few of these exist between characters. Kaioken, Pump Up and "I'm Getting Excited!" are examples. Teleportation type These Blast 1s are moves that involve the use of Rapid Movement to dodge an attack. Afterimage simply allows the user to automatically dodge an attack, and up to 3 can be stored at a time. Afterimage Strike is like Afterimage, but when it is stored, the user uses the afterimage for 15 seconds after its stored. There can be stored as many as desired, but the user is left with low Ki charging speed. Wild Sense will automatically dodge an attack and automatically counterattack that attack, but only one can be stored. Instantaneous Transmission can be used at will, and causes the user to transport right behind their opponent. It breaks the victim's Lock-On as well, but has a delay of a few seconds before actually performing the move, making timing important. Category:Techniques